1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to electrophoretic displays and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of binding together an electrophoretic film and an array substrate against which the electrophoretic film is flattened and aligned; with use of adhesive that is activated at high temperature.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electrophoretic display apparatus operates as a reflective type of display that selectively reflects light incident thereon and which is received from an external source where the selectively reflected light appears as an informational image to a user (viewer) of the display. More particularly, the electrophoretic display apparatus is generally structured to include a plurality of small microcapsules each enclosing white ink particles pre-charged for example with a negative electric charge, black ink particles pre-charged with an opposed positive electric charge, and a dielectric fluid where the microcapsule is disposed between two electrodes, one of the electrodes often being a light-passing (e.g., transparent) electrode.
In the electrophoretic display apparatus, a voltage is applied and an electric field is formed as between the opposed electrodes of a respective one or more microcapsules. In response to a first voltage polarity and voltage magnitude, a white reflecting surface is caused to be displayed when the white ink particles assemble adjacent to a viewing side of the light-passing microcapsule. By contrast and in response to an opposed second voltage polarity and sufficiently strong second voltage magnitude, a black color reflecting surface is caused to be displayed when the black ink particles exchange positions with the white particles and come to be instead assembled adjacent to a viewing side of the microcapsule. Thus when a white light is incident from an external source onto differently driven microcapsules, the electrophoretic display apparatus displays an image (e.g., black and white; or absorbing versus reflecting) corresponding to the white-light reflecting or black and thus light-absorbing pixels defined by the respectively differently driven ones of the microcapsules.
One type of electrophoretic display apparatus is manufactured by binding an electrophoretic microcapsules containing film to an array substrate on which a driving circuit integrally is formed. It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.